


Violet

by ghoulhunt



Series: Of Herbs and Affections [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arguing, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, undertones of one sided tsukikana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulhunt/pseuds/ghoulhunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humility; faithfulness; devotion.<br/>In which Tsukiyama Shuu and Kaneki Ken invite the small family for dinner, and a small bit of chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

Shuu and Kaneki have been married for a few months now.

Life has been wonderful, in their own little household. They live in a large two-story apartment tucked away on the outskirts of Tokyo, with just enough room to fit the two and Hinami. The house is an organized mess, with too little bookshelves to fit all of their books (so they are stacked in piles in different rooms) and little knickknacks that they’ve collected on their adventures (which dot the mantle pieces and windowsills alike.)

 The living room is a comfortable space that they enter into every day, with tatami mats that are perfectly preserved. A couch sits against the wall that can be seen whilst walking in, a television placed on an entertainment center that sits against the opposite wall. There’s a coffee table that is placed in between the two. Picture frames and traditional art are nailed to the white walls, brightening the minimalistic room. There’s a wall that is placed in the center of the open room, where the entertainment is pushed up against, that hides the spiral staircase that leads up to the second floor, which can be seen from the area as a loft with high ceilings.

It was one of the first things Shuu admired about the house. He loved and still loves the layout, and how greeting it is. He loves how the tatami mats blend into the dining room on the same side of the wall the spiral staircase is on, and how much natural light is let in because of the wall-sized window panes that cover the entire living room space. Currently, the traditional screens he and Kaneki purchased are covering the windows, the setting light in the winter months early; the white room is turning yellow and pink as it seeps through the screens and over.

Kaneki is in the kitchen with Hinami, and they are making dinner. The kitchen is set to the right of the living room, and the tatami is cut off., replaced with nicely laid tiles. The two rooms share a bar area in between the wall. It’s perfect, for when Shuu wants to observe what the two are up to in the kitchen, which is every single time they cook something for dinner. It’s where he’s sitting now, on the cushioned stool that allows him to see just what they are cooking.

It looks to him as though they’re putting spices on the round piece of muscle. He thinks that it is part of the arm, but he isn’t too sure. Hinami is having a blast, and Ken laughs, telling her she’s put too much on, and she shrugs.

It’s perfect.

Tonight, however, is an important night for Shuu. His father, Matsumae, and Kanae are all joining the small family for a dinner. It’s the first time that they will step into their humble abode; maybe even one of the first times since the wedding ceremony that they’ve all sat together.

He plans on the evening to be relaxing. He plans on everyone getting along just fine They had done so before, and Mirumo, his father, has said that he quite admires Kaneki. He’s intelligent, kind, caring, everything Shuu needs. Everything Shuu loves. Matsumae is happy for Shuu, and has expressed it so before.

What worries Shuu is Kanae.

He’s heard less from Kanae over the few months that he’s been in this heavenly ‘honeymoon’ state. He doesn’t dare to mention Ken if he’s visiting the mansion on his own. When he and Ken visit together, Kanae simply shies away, and doesn’t speak a single word. Shuu has even caught Kanae glaring at Ken, as if he’s done something absolutely unspeakable. Ken has noticed this too, and asked Shuu once if Kanae didn’t like him.

Shuu still can’t answer that. Ken has done nothing wrong, in his eyes, that could possibly upset Kanae. Ken likes Kanae, at least, he shows some sort of friendliness towards him. Never has he shown hostility towards Kanae, or the slightest bit of rudeness.

Shuu simply hopes that he will be alright tonight.

Shuu leans his elbow against the counter, propping his chin up on the marble surface of the bar. “And what are my lovelies making tonight?”

Hinami giggles. “We’re making a seasoned loin!”

Kaneki smiles. “That’s right! I also dug out the bottle of fermented blood from the back of the cabinet that’s been sitting there for ages, we added a little of that for some flavor.”

“Ah, Kaneki, it’ll be _très bien._ Is it older? The flavor will be much more prominent, if the blood is stronger and aged.”

Ken makes a small noise, and lifts the bottle to check it. “I’m unsure, it’s really not all that fancy…it says two years.”

“Hmm,” Shuu hums. “That may just be enough. Do you want to put it in the fridge so we have it for tonight?”

“Sure.” Ken says warmly.

“Shuu-san, can you help me put dinner in the oven?” Hinami asks Shuu, and with delight he stands and nods.

“Of course, my young lady. We wouldn’t want you to burn yourself, after all.” Shuu says, giving the young ghoul a small pat on the head. Hinami giggles again, and takes the oven mitts from the counter and hands them to Shuu.

The doorbell rings as Shuu is placing the meat into the oven.

“I’ll get it!” Hinami shouts, and rushes to put her slippers on to walk across the tatami. Shuu watches as she stands on her tiptoes at the entrance, looking through the peeping hole.

She opens the door and Shuu sees his father enter first. The lines on his face show how he has aged well. He smiles as he takes off his outdoor shoes and puts on his own slippers, which are a simple grey color.

Kaneki and Shuu stand at the entrance of the kitchen and bow as he enters. “Welcome, papa,” Shuu says.

“Hello, Shuu!” Mirumo greets his son, stepping into the large living area and wrapping an arm around his son in a hug. “And, Kaneki-kun, it is a pleasure to see you as well!”

Shuu can see Matsumae entering through the door over his father’s shoulder, and Kanae following her. Both are dressed very casually, Matusmae in a simple dark green dress with a little sweater, and Kanae in a loose grey top with floral pants.

Mirumo gives a little pat on top of Hinami’s head. “And how are you doing, _mon petit?_ ”

Hinami smiles cheekily, her cheeks blushing a bright pink. “I’m doing well, Mirumo-san, how are you?”

“Please, please, call me _Ojichan._ ”

“Oh, er, okay, _Ojichan_.”

The man simply laughs and walks further into the room. “Mirumo-san,” Kaneki addresses, “it’s a pleasure to have you all here, thank you for coming all of this way to visit.”

“It was not a problem,” Matsumae butts in, “we’re more than happy to come and visit. It’s nice to leave and see an unfamiliar place sometimes.”

Shuu smiles in agreement. “Of course. Please, come in, there’s no need to stand there. Make yourselves at home.”

Matsumae gives a little bow as she walks in, which makes Shuu flush in color. “Please, Matsumae, there’s no need for that, you’re family,” Kaneki adds for Shuu, seeing how he is internally suffering slight embarrassment and the need to decline everything.

Matsumae lets slip a warm, subtle laughter. “I apologize, it’s simply habit. “

Shuu’s eyes flick over to Kanae, who looks almost displeased at the idea of stepping into the house. He’s hesitant to step in any further, Shuu can sense, yet he does so out of the compliance of the couple.

Plus, Kanae would simply hate to stand there and look awkward.

Kanae almost immediately makes a beeline for the farthest couch as soon as he enters, curling up and looking expectantly at his manicured nails.

Shuu shrugs. “Well, Ken and Hinami-chan have just put dinner in the oven. We all ended up getting home a few minutes late, so…”

“Oh, Shuu, it’s perfectly fine.” Mirumo reassures. “It’s not as though we haven’t eaten.”

Which is a very true statement. Since Shuu and Kaneki have lived together, they eat a full meal at least once a week, sometimes two weeks, and if they musts, four. Not that they need the extra food. If anything, they’re doing it for Hinami, who is still growing, and needs to develop healthily.

“Well, while we’re waiting, we could always play cards.” Kaneki suggests.

Shuu claps his hands together in excitement. “That’s a marvelous idea! Would you be so kind and please get the cards?”

“Of course,” Ken says playfully. The white haired ghoul walks over to the small side table on Kanae’s side of the couch-to which he shifts uncomfortably-and looks for the cards in the drawer.

“They aren’t in here.” Ken states. “Er, Kanae, could you please look in the other drawer for me…?”

With the hint of a glare, the teen mumbles a strained “ _Ja_ ” and scoots across the couch to retrieve the cards in the drawer. “ _Fang._ ”

Ken looks a bit confused, but gets what he’s said as soon as the deck smacks him in the chin and lands in his hands. “Thanks…”

Shuu has to be honest. He’s never quite seen Kanae this hostile. From what Shuu knows, there really shouldn’t be that much dislike or tension between the two. Ken has never had a problem, no, it’s always been the opposite way around. So what, what if Kaneki had once been a dangerous being. Shuu had been, too. Yet here he is, perfectly safe and trustworthy with Kaneki. He’s changed from being immoral and ravaging to his lighter side of kind hearted and protective. There is never harm to him.

There is never harm to Kaneki.

“Right, then.” Shuu says out of the blue. “How about _Butta no shippo_?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Mirumo asserts.

“Alright, so everyone’s in the game?”

“ _Es tut mir leid, kein Interesse._ “ Comes a sigh from the couch.

Shuu looks over Matsumae’s shoulder, at the purple-haired boy, who had taken out his phone and is scrolling down on something. “Okay, then. Everyone but Kanae, then.”

The card game goes well. Everyone is having a good time, simply enjoying themselves, even breaking their modesty as they lighten up the air with laughter and groans of losing and cheers of pride and winning. It’s something that Shuu wishes he could have more of. Times like these, where everyone in his family is completely carefree, where Kaneki is actually _laughing_ with his father and Matsumae is whispering motives for the game into Hinami’s ear with all reserves broken. Where Shuu is smiling at every chance he gets, and can’t help but laugh when the others laugh, even if it’s at nothing. It’s times like these that sometimes he wishes could last forever, in which he didn’t have to worry about all of the negative things that come about with managing their secluded lives.

It’s like a high, a lasting euphoria of happiness that engulfs the air, which comes with the scent of dinner drifting from the corners of the western-style oven where the loin, marinated in blood, is nearly finished baking. 

“Ah!” Ken exclaims. “I know we were saving it for dinner, but we still have an entire bottle. Do you want to break out the blood sake?”

“Well,” Mirumo says just as Shuu is about to speak, “Personally, I think we should definitely have something to refresh our throats from all this laughter. Except for Hinami-chan, of course.”

“Papa, I could’ve sworn you were a drunk in your younger ages.” Shuu chuckles as he stands, making his way to the open kitchen.

There’s a small stirring noise, perhaps a snort of some sorts, from Kanae on the couch. “ _Betrunkene auf Partys gehen. Dieses geht bis treffen. Er ist Alkoholier, Shuu._ “

“Kanae!” Shuu shouts, laughing so hard he nearly drops the green bottle of fermented blood.

“I am not an alcoholic, Kanae.” Mirumo’s smile is wide, and jokingly, he smacks Kanae on the leg.

“ _Aber Sie sagen, dass Sie waren? Wo ist die Verleugnung, Mirumo-san._ “ Quiet laughter erupts from the couch.

“Oh, boy. Well, in any case, here’s the bottle, and dinner is going to be finished.” Shuu insists that they take the bottle, which Matsumae does.

“Hinami, will you show them the dining room?” Kaneki asks.

Enthusiastically, Hinami nods, the shuffling of feet across the wood mats into the next room, the shutting of long shades being pulled across one of the entrances to the room.  Shuu follows Ken to the kitchen, who is acting much more hastily than expected, tinged with annoyance. The two proceed to have a very quiet conversation in the open kitchen.

“Is everything alright?” Shuu mumbles, leaning his back against the counter as he watches Ken take his oven mitts and pull out the tender loin.

Ken sighs. “I’m not sure,” he replies quietly.

Ken takes two forks and lifts the meat from the pan and onto a serving board. He takes out a sharp knife from the rack behind him and starts to slice the meat with a great amount of force.

“Well why is that, my love?”

“I’m afraid that you’re family doesn’t like me.”

Which explains why Ken has been acting the way he has since his family arrived. He’s been much more distant during this time, and overly kind, with that introductory, awkward voice he once had when he’d first met Shuu. He’s trying his absolute hardest to impress them-at least, trying to achieve the right impression.

But what isn’t there to like about Kaneki? He’s kind as can be, and Shuu knows that Ken still does have insecurities, but there’s no reason for him to think that Matsumae and his father do not like him.

“Of course they like you.” Shuu guarantees Ken. “They’ve even said so before, at our wedding.”

“Mm.” Ken responds. “I’m sure that your father likes me, and Matsumae no disclosed opinion, but it’s Kanae that gets to me.”

“Well, he likes you too, I’m sure.”

Ken releases a scoff from his lips. “Yeah.”

“I can promise you he does,” Shuu tries to tell Ken.

“Don’t make promises you can break.”

 _Ouch_.

Shuu walks towards Ken and snakes his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry. I’m just trying to make you feel better. I can assure you that Kanae…he, he likes you, at least a little.”

“If that’s the case, then why has he been speaking German since he arrived here and has been sending me death looks for the past forty five minutes?”

There’s a break between the two.

“If you want, I can speak to him. But only if you want me to.” Shuu mumbles into his white hair.

“It’s okay, I’ll…do it on my own, I guess.”

“Are you sure?” Shuu asks. “I can do it.”

“I’d rather approach him about this than you. It’s obvious he hates me and I’d like to know why.”

“Okay, then.”

Ken puts down the knife, having finished cutting the meat. He turns around in Shuu’s embrace and sets a gentle and soft kiss upon his husband’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Shuu says back to him.

“I, er, kind of need to get out and bring this to the table. Sorry to break the moment,” Ken laughs.

“ _Non, non_. We need to eat, after all.” Shuu releases Ken from his arms, the warmth of his body pressed against him leaving subtly.

Shuu remembers that he never even set the wine glasses out on the table. He walks across the kitchen and grabs five glasses, and two tall ones for water for Hinami and Kanae. He walks out into the dining room following that, and everyone is kneeling on their cushions at the small traditional table, preparing themselves for the meal.

He sets a glass down in front of everyone and pours the fermented blood to be hospitable, and a pitcher of water that’s already at the table for the two underage ghouls.

For the most part, everyone eats in silence. The clattering of knives and forks echo against the dimly lit room.

The dinner plates are left after they are done eating. They take the bottle of fermented blood and bring it into the living room.

The conversation has somehow come to awkward stories about mistakes they’ve made in the past. While they are a good laugh (and Mirumo is a very _, very_ good story teller), Shuu’s attention is focused mainly on Kaneki. His eyes are almost always looking at him when he speaks and moves. He can tell that Ken is anxious, and can tell that he lies with some comments when he touches his chin. Ken’s eyes keep looking up at Kanae, who has pretty much been forced into spending time with them since his phone died.

Apparently, Kanae has noticed this, as during the end of one of Mirumo’s fantastic stories (in which he somehow ended up buying four hundred pieces of clothing when he meant to buy only forty for a small group of his), he asks a question in a harsh tone.

“What?”

It’s directed towards Kaneki.

“Nothing,” Kaneki says, and lifts a hand to his cheek.

“ _Ja_ , right, you keep staring at me. Do you need something?”

Ken’s expression changes several times in the span of three seconds, from shock to questioning to confusion. “No, I don’t, but can I ask why you have a problem with me?”

The room goes silent.

Shuu tries to break the silence with a small laugh. “I’m sure that everything is perfectly fine.”

Ken shakes his head. “Kanae, if you want to talk this out, let’s just go in the other room.” He tries.

Kanae scowls. “ _Nein_. If you want to talk this out, let’s just do it here and now.”

“Kanae, I really insist that you two go into the other room.” Shuu says.

With a glare, Kanae stands. “Fine. Come on, Ken.”

Ken stands as well, and leads the two outdoors.

Shuu groans as soon as the two exit. “I really don’t know what to do about this situation, papa.”

“Well,” Mirumo asks, “What’s taking place to begin with?”

“Kanae doesn’t like Kaneki at all, and I really don’t get why. Do you think it’s because I left him?” A feeling of guilt develops in the pit of his stomach. “I, I really hope it isn’t. It’s not as though Kaneki has done anything to me, it’s not like…he took me from Kanae…”

Mirumo places a finger to his temple in a thinking manner. “I think Kanae feels as though what he really cares about has been dragged away from him. He’s been more distant since you left, Shuu. It’s understandable why he would be upset about Kaneki-kun. After all, if you were raised with someone beside you, looking up to them, and suddenly they were simply gone-how would you feel, Shuu?”

There’s a pang that erupts through his chest. “I suppose lonely. I would want revenge. I’d want them back at all costs.”

_That’s why Kanae doesn’t like Ken._

There’s a loud stomping noise from outside. Shuu can see it through the shade a little bit, and it looks at those Kanae is yelling. No, he is yelling; he can hear the loud, muffled screaming at Ken, harsh tones being thrown his way-

“ _You took him away from me! He was the only one I cared for! He was the only one I loved!”_

The door swings open and Kanae storms in, his fist clenched and his other arm covering his eyes.

He’s crying.

Ken walks in slowly after him, shutting the door to the balcony slowly. Kanae has walked out of the apartment.

Ken tries to follow him, but Shuu has stopped him from going any further. Matsumae has instead followed after the purple-haired teen.

Mirumo stands as well, and brushes himself off with his hands. “I suppose that’s our cue to leave, then. Thank you very much for dinner, Shuu, it was very pleasant. I’m proud of the two of you. I wish you good luck, boys, and you too, _petite chérie._ ” Mirumo says to Hinami, who smiles at him.

“Goodbye, for now. Perhaps we could do this again.”

“That would be lovely,” Shuu replies, walking his father out the door.

“Shuu?”

“Yes?”

“Please make sure that Kanae is okay.”

Shuu nods. “Of course.”

With that, his papa walks out the door, and he shuts it.

* * *

Kaneki and Shuu find themselves on the couch later tonight.

“I’m sorry about tonight,” Ken says to him.

Shuu shakes his head. “Ken, there is no need to be sorry for that.”

“No, but it is my fault. He probably hates me even more now.”

Shuu sighs. “Unfortunately so. I didn’t know that he really cared for me that much.”

Ken nods against his chest. “I feel horrible about it. I want to apologize.”

“It’s alright, we can call him tomorrow. I feel just as bad.”

Ken nods again. “Yes.”

“I think it’s time we retire for bed now, however. It’s been quite the day.”

Ken smiles. “Yes, it definitely has.”

Silently, the two curl up next to each other on the small couch, and drift into dream-filled sleeps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Violet means devotion, humility and faithfulness, which I thought suited this work...alright.  
> I pretty much stared at this fic for four days before deciding, well, I have to finish it now or never. And, unfortunately, it's horrible.  
> Translations of what Kanae says (in order of appearance):  
> "Catch."  
> "I'm sorry, not interested."  
> "Drunks go to parties. This one goes to meetings. He's an alcoholic, Shuu." (I hate myself for this line jfc it's like my inner wine mom e-cards showing)  
> "But you say you were? Where is the lie, Mirumo-san."


End file.
